


Rain

by bluerendezvous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerendezvous/pseuds/bluerendezvous
Summary: Mama holds out his umbrella towards him with an oddly gentle smile, interrupting Kanata’s thoughts.“... Hm? But Mama, if I take ‘yours’, then what will you do?”He hums a bit in response, pretending to think it over before laughing and shrugging, that brighter grin returning.“I’ll figure something out!”
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Rain

Rain.

It’s raining.

Was it supposed to rain today? He didn’t check the forecast at all, now that he thinks about it … then again, he never does.

It’s not like he dislikes rain. He usually _prefers_ to be soaked to the bone—he can’t stand feeling dry (why else would he soak in that fountain all day?). But it’s so cold today, cold enough that he didn’t dip more than a hand into the fountain. The cold _normally_ wouldn’t stop him, but he promised Chiaki he would behave himself. He can vividly remember that concerned look on his hero’s face as he scolded him last time, when he’d passed out and nearly caught a little cold … it was such a cute look on his face, but he really hates to worry him like that.

It’s time to head home (past the time, actually), but with no umbrella and no one around he could ask to share with, he’s really not quite sure what to do. He’d stayed pretty late in the club room, cleaning out some tanks that needed a little extra care than usual and may need replacing. He sure chose a bad day to notice that, didn’t he …

He sighs softly, and moments later, another sound comes from inside. Footsteps? They’re fast and they’re _loud._

And unfortunately, familiar.

“Kanata-saaaan! Long time no see! ☆”

“I was not ‘aware’ that the ‘Rogue’ was back again,…” Kanata grumbles quietly, avoiding eye contact as Mikejima stops at his side with a grin much too bright for a day like this. 

“Oooh? Don’t you know that lying is bad, Kanata-san? Chiaki-san told me that you asked about me~? Are you embarrassed? It’s just Mama, you don’t need to be!”

Traitor … why would Chiaki tell him that? It’s not that he’s embarrassed, it’s just that his feelings are … complicated, when it comes to this one. Despite that cold greeting, it’s not like Kanata is unhappy to see him—and he’s sure he knows that. 

“You are too ‘loud,’ Rogue. You must be doing ‘well.’ It’s raining, you see? You should have left ‘earlier.’ People like ‘you’ don’t like to be ‘wet,’ do they?” He rides a bike, doesn’t he? Are those suited for rain? He doesn’t know much about such things, but he doubts that they are. 

Mama smiles back almost knowingly at him, “So you’re worried about me, too? Aaah, Kanata-san really is too kind! You’re growing up sooo well, Mama could just cry!”

“Please don’t.”

“I’m joking! I have an umbrella, so it’s fine! I didn’t take baby-chan to school today. I’m surprised you’re not running out into the rain and hopping into the fountain right now—wouldn’t you normally? You’re standing there as if something’s holding you back.”

“‘Normally,’ I would,” Kanata can’t help the little pout that creeps up his face as he _does_ want to, “but Chiaki would be ‘upset’ with me if I did.”

Mama laughs and Kanata shoots him a little glare. 

“So you’re stuck here theeen? Kanata-san~ what were you going to do, wait for it to stop? It’s supposed to rain all day!”

“I can figure ‘something’—“

“Here.”

Mama holds out his umbrella towards him with an oddly gentle smile, interrupting Kanata’s thoughts.

“... Hm? But Mama, if I take ‘yours’, then what will you do?”

He hums a bit in response, pretending to think it over before laughing and shrugging, that brighter grin returning.

“I’ll figure something out!” 

Kanata takes the umbrella with an irritated look—that one never puts himself first, does he? The rain really is coming down hard out there …

He steps out the door and opens the umbrella, holding it out to his side just a bit.

“Come on.”

That big grin of Mama’s falters. Is he surprised? Really, he should know him better than that.

“What? The rain will come down harder the longer you ‘wait.’” Kanata turns his head to glance at him, coldly at first before an inviting little smile plays on his face.

Mama looks like he’s waiting for Kanata to say _“just kidding!”_ or something along those lines, but it doesn’t come. He laughs finally, breaking the silence and stepping out under the umbrella with Kanata.

“Kanata-san must be in a _reaaally_ good mood today, huh?”

Kanata huffs and nudges his arm somewhat forcefully. Implying he's not usually nice, how rude!

“Or just ‘maybe’ I _do_ worry about you. Tell me about how it was ‘overseas,’ we have ‘catching up’ to do, don't we?”

“I guess so! ☆”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just. A short thing I wanted to write since I really like madakana  
> I actually have never finished anything I've started so this is actually a surprise for me lmao anyway I love them


End file.
